1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aircraft wheel/tire assembly storage and inspection structure and in particular to a storage and inspection structure providing storage for a plurality of different sized aircraft wheel/tire assemblies while permitting easy inspection thereof and protecting the wheel/tire assemblies from deterioration and damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a critical problem in the prior art in obtaining reliable and efficient storage and inspection structures for aircraft wheel/tire assemblies and aircraft tires. A wheel/tire assembly includes the tire attached to the wheel. This problem exists because of the large size of aircraft wheel/tire assemblies and because of the critical inspection requirements for the stored wheel/tire assemblies which when removed from storage are directly mounted onto the aircraft which immediately subjects the wheel/tire assemblies to severe operating conditions. Generally, it is required in the aircraft industry that the wheel/tire assemblies be stored on suitable racks which segregate them from commercial wheel/tire assembles. It is also required that the rack be fully adjustable with a facility for wheel/tire rotation, in situ, and that each wheel/tire assembly be separated from each other. It is further required that the wheel/tire assembles be rotated and inspected about every three months and inspection records be kept.
It is suggested in the tire industry that tires should be stored in a dark room, away from electrical and heating equipment at a constant temperature between 50 and 80 F. Care must be taken to prevent contamination of the tires by fluids of any description and damage by sharp objects. Tires should be stored vertically, side by side in tubular racks and supported by their threads at two positions so that about two thirds of their circumference is above those positions. The tires should be turned to a new position about every two to three months.
Previous attempts to produce suitable racks to accommodate the requirements of the aircraft industry have been unsuccessful. Among the deficiencies of prior art racks are the following:
(1) there is no protection from ultraviolet light; PA1 (2) there is no protection from damage from moving equipment in the storage area; PA1 (3) there is no protection from spilled fluids, especially from "Skydol" an aircraft hydraulic fluid which has a severely deleterious effect on the tire rubber and is used frequently for a variety of applications in aircraft maintenance; PA1 (4) the straight rollers used for supporting the wheel/tire assemblies will not hold the assemblies upright since the wheels are heavier on the outboard side than on the inboard side; PA1 (5) since the wheel/tire assemblies are not held upright, the assemblies rest one upon the other which makes removal extremely difficult and subjecting the remaining wheel/tire assemblies to "domino effect" when one assembly is removed; PA1 (6) rotation of the wheel/tire assemblies cannot be accomplished when the assemblies are leaning one upon the other.
Although there are many proposed requirements and suggestions for storing aircraft wheel/tire assemblies and aircraft tires, there is a critical need for a storage and inspection structure which meets all of the requirements for inspections and storage for commercial aircraft and military aircraft wheel/assembles.